Episode 67 (2011)
15 × 15 (15×ト×15, 15 × To × 15) is the 67th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on February 17, 2013. Overview With Genthru's team moving fast to complete the game, Gon, Killua and Biscuit join an ally formed by Kazsule and his friends to stop them. Summary Tsezguerra and his team are seen with Genthru's team trade their cards. After they receive their cards, Genthru suddenly claims that that is an unfair trade. One of Tsezguerra's men denies this and they begin arguing. Without them noticed, Bara and Sub are sneaking behind them. They use the Risky Dice before start moving, when they get "Good Luck" they move fast towards them and use the spell card Levy to steal Tsezguerra and the other's card. Seeing his men are finished, Genthru uses the card Leave and they disappear to Masadora. Soon, Tsezguerra and his men realize that they are tricked. Having 5 different card types stolen, they form a plan to prevent the team from completing the game. Meanwhile, somewhere in the game, Gon, Killua and Biscuit are walking inside a forest when Gon suddenly says what he has in mind. Hearing Gon, Killua gets an idea to trade cards with people who wants to leave the game. They head to Masadora and begin trading their special cards with Leave cards. As a result, they get 4 restricted slot cards for 3 Leaves, making a total of 54 card types. After that, they begin to trade cards with other player. When they are trading card with a man in the forest, Gon discovers that the card which is given to him is a fake with the help of the necklace he is wearing. Once they are finish, they continue their journey. Whilst on the road, Gon asks Killua about the possibility that the sickness of the villagers back then are caused by a curse. Biscuit states that it won't work since they are not cards, Killua however, suggests that they should try it. They go back to the village, and inside their house, Gon asks them if they would trust them with their lives, to which they reply that they do. Suddenly, they all transformed into cards, and when Gon checks it, it becomes a Healthy Villagers card from the Sick Villagers card. As a prize for healing them, they receive the Lucky Alexandrite card from the villagers. When they are outside the house, someone suddenly uses a Contact card to contact them, who is revealed to be Kazsule. He wishes to meet them in person to discuss about Genthru's team matter. Soon, they are in a certain place together with Kazsule's team and a few other teams, which is Asta's team, Hanse's team, Yabibi's team and Goreinu alone. After thanking them, Kazsule begin the discussion, but is interrupted by Killua's question. He asks about how to check on other's ranking, which leads them being mocked by Asta. Kazsule and Nick try to calm her down and answer Killua's question. Then they further explain which cards that Genthru has not yet taken and how to prevent them from clearing the game. After reaching a decision, Kazsule states that they need everyone there to cooperate, which is rejected by Asta. She refuses the idea of working with Gon and Killua because she thinks that they won't be able to contribute. Killua denies this and claims that they have information about Genthru's abilities and that they have one of the three cards they are missing. Asta is satisfied with it and she offers them an A-rank card in return for the information. However, Killua refused this and asks for 2 S-rank cards or equally valuable information, which angers Asta. They are stopped by Kazsule and in the end, Gon ends up telling everyone every information they know. Soon, they begin to forget their past matters and cooperate. With Accompany card, they all go to Soufrabi. As they get there they begin searching for information. After wandering around for a while, they manage to get information from a lady. She tells them the history of the city and mentions that Razor and the other 14 pirates is on the city. They would kill anyone who dare to tell about the Patch of Shore, and so they would have to get rid of the pirates fist if they want to know the information she has. With that, they enter the pirate's base and confront them. Characters in Order of Appearances Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)